


Mr. Snow

by Janina



Series: Mrs. Robinson [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Roleplay, Sex on Furniture, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon does a lecture at his old high school about being a criminal investigator and watching him gives Sansa ideas...





	Mr. Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollo888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo888/gifts).



> I hope you like Apollo888! Thank you for the idea!

Sansa sat back in amusement as every female and a few of the males in the class raised their hands high in the air for Jon to call on them. She didn’t know why she had to be there. Her husband was completely fine once he got going as she knew he would be, but she did have a rather hard time saying no to him. 

_Not being able to say no to him is what got us together,_ she mused. 

Glancing around the high school classroom, Sansa shifted in her seat thinking about how the students in this classroom were probably the same age Jon had been when he’d first come on to her in her kitchen, which was now _their_ kitchen. 

After seven years of marriage they were still going strong. Still not able to keep their hands off each other. He caught her eye and flashed her a grin now, and a few of the teenage girls around her shot her looks of envy. Sansa just smirked and thought, _That’s right, he’s mine._

Jon and Benjen’s old high school had contacted Jon after learning he was a criminal investigator in town and wanted him to come in and give a talk about it to a few classes. Jon had prepared what he was going to say for two weeks and then practiced on Sansa. She gave him some notes, he worked on it some more, and then he begged her to come with him for moral support. 

“I hate public speaking,” he told her. “I’m not good at being the center of attention.”

“I call bullshit,” Sansa snorted. 

“Swear Jar, Mama!” Tess said, not looking up from the drawing she was doing on the coffee table, kneeling before it. 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Yes, dear.”

“What do you mean?” Jon asked, standing in the middle of the living room looking all hot in his tight jeans and black t-shirt, his hands on his hips. 

“I mean, that you say that every time we have a family gathering and then there you are, regaling everyone with stories.”

It was Jon’s turn to roll his eyes. “That’s different. That’s family. These are strangers. These are _teenagers_. They’re a tough crowd.”

They were. Sansa sighed and looked over at her daughter. “Tess, what do you think? Should I go with Daddy when he gives his presentation or should I stay home and do some work instead?”

Tess didn’t look up from her drawing. “You should go with Daddy, Mama. Member when he went to work with you? Uncle Robb said it was because Daddy was fitting your cli...cli...what’s the word?”

“Client,” Sansa said. 

“Client,” Tess said with a nod. “Uncle Robb said Daddy was fitting your client for a casket.” Now she looked up. “Mama, what’s a casket?”

“Don’t believe everything your Uncle Robb says,” Sansa said. Though in that particular case, he wasn’t off. She’d started out decorating a house for a couple and ended up decorating a house for one. The husband’s wife had left him for another man and he’d gotten emotional one day and kissed Sansa. When Sansa told Jon about it, he’d flipped and insisted on going with her to “put the fear of God into him.” It had worked and Sansa had gotten paid handsomely to finish the job. “So you think I should go?”

“Yes, Mama.”

Sansa sighed and looked up at her husband who was watching her expectantly. “Fine, I’ll go.”

He grinned and pumped a fist in the air before going over to Tess and putting his hand down. “Bring it up, Tess.”

Tess glanced up and then lifted her hand and slapped his hand without missing a beat. 

Now, as Sansa watched the teenage girls drool over Jon, she couldn’t help but think of how she had been like them when it came to Jon. Only she’d been a grown woman with a son. She remembered how he’d come to visit and follow her around until Benjen dragged him off to his room. Now here they were, married and with a little girl of their own. 

It made her feel nostalgic, and it also made her wonder how it might’ve gone had the tables been turned. If she’d been the teenage girl coming onto an adult Jon and how that would have gone. 

She bit her lip as she watched her husband now and started to think…

xxxxxxxxxx

Jon was at the kitchen table getting some paperwork done. He was getting antsy after working on it for the past hour and he wondered if Sansa was almost done with her work. It didn’t seem right that while their daughter was off with her grandmother for the day and the night, he and Sansa were doing work. 

They should be enjoying the time alone together. They should be fucking is what they should be doing. He sighed and put his pen down and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to adult anymore. 

“Mr. Snow?”

Jon dropped his hands and looked toward the sound of Sansa’s voice in the doorway to the kitchen. She was wearing her blue bikini, the bikini she wore only for “special occasions.” It was skimpy and stringy and did he mention skimpy? It barely covered her breasts, and definitely didn’t cover her ass. His dick, like Pavlov’s dogs salivating at the bell, started to harden at the sight of her in it. 

She had her hair up in a ponytail, and her toes were painted pink. She put a lollipop in her mouth and sucked on it. Her wide-eyed expression of innocence made him think something was up. “Hi, Mr. Snow. Am I interrupting you?”

Mr. Snow. Okay, then. His blood started to rush south of the border, and Jon had a rough idea that he was supposed to play along with whatever Sansa was up to. “I’m, uh, I’m almost done. What are you up to, Sansa?”

“Oh, I just wanted to see if I could maybe talk to you about your lecture at my school the other day? And also use your pool?”

She trailed the tip of her lollipop across her bottom lip and then swiped her tongue along it. Jon held back a groan. Fuck, he loved it when his wife teased him. 

“You can ask me anything you’d like, Sansa,” he said, making sure to sound authoritative. “What would you like to know?”

She hopped up on table, sitting sideways on it and swung her legs under it. “Are there long hours?”

“Yes,” Jon said. He wanted to reach out and touch her bare legs. He loved those legs. Especially when they were wrapped around his waist while he was inside her. That made him think of her pussy and how hot and tight it was. How she gripped him with her cunt muscles…

“Is it dangerous?” she asked, drawing out the word dangerous with a naughty little smirk. 

“It can be,” he said, his breath catching. 

Now she turned her body so that she was facing him and spread her legs. 

How could he not look? He couldn’t help it. He stared right down at her barely covered pussy and licked his lips. 

“Mr. Snow?”

His eyes traveled the length of her body before meeting her eyes. Sansa was sometimes self-conscious about her body after Tess had been born. She hadn’t completely gone back to her svelte form, but Jon loved her curves and that she had a little what she called a “pouch”. His wife was amazing and gorgeous and he enjoyed conveying that with his body every chance he got. “Yeah?”

Her mouth curling up at the side, she lifted one foot and rubbed at his crotch gently. “Is it hard?”

He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. “What do you think?”

She bit her bottom lip and moaned. “I think it is.”

She giggled and stuck her lollipop back in her mouth for one long suck. It was red, and her lips were stained red from it. God, it was hot. “Mr. Snow, can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything, Sansa,” he said hoarsely, gripping the armrests to keep from jumping up and taking her. 

“You promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“I promise.”

She pulled her foot away and slid her legs together. Then she put her lollipop down beside her and leaned forward, giving him a perfect view of those luscious tits of hers and she said, her eyes wide, “I think I’m in love with you, Mr. Snow.”

“You _think_?” he asked and got up. He couldn’t wait anymore. He pried her knees apart and stepped in between them. He leaned in and nuzzled at her cheek. “How can I make that a definite?” His voice was low and rough, just how he knew she liked it. 

“Will you fuck me, Mr. Snow?”

He groaned. “Yes, Sansa, yes.”

“But before you do, there is something I want.”

“Anything,” he gasped. 

“I want to suck your cock.”

Jon gripped her hips. “Sansa,” he croaked. “God, you drive me mad.”

“Does that mean you might come to care for me to?” she asked hopefully. 

“Oh, I think so.”

She pulled back and smiled brightly at him and he felt like he could possibly pound nails with his cock at this point. 

He stepped back to allow Sansa to slip down to the floor, and she bit her lip and slid a hand down his t-shirt clad chest. He shivered and moaned. She reached out and used both hands to tug lightly on his belt. “Will you help me undress you, Mr. Snow?”

“Yes,” he breathed, feeling light-headed. 

He rid himself of his shirt while Sansa undid his belt buckle. She unbuttoned and unzipped him next and he helped her push his jeans, followed by his boxers down. He had just gotten both to just past his knees when Sansa knelt before him and put her mouth around his cock. 

“Jesus fuck!” he shouted and his hands went to her hair, ruining her ponytail.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed and the sound went right through his cock. “Oh, Mr. Snow, you taste so good and feel so good in my mouth.”

He grunted, pulling her hair from her ponytail and digging his fingers in the mass of red. 

“I think about you all the time, Mr. Snow.”

“Call me Jon, Sansa,” he managed to get out hoarsely. 

“Jon,” she said and ran the tip of his cock along her lips. “Jon.” She dragged his cock along her lips to the left. “Jon.” To the right. Then her tongue slithered out and she swirled it around the head of his cock while her hand went to his balls. 

“I think about you all the time, Jon. I dream about you.” She sucked him in her mouth until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. 

Jon went cross-eyed. 

S l o w l y she dragged her mouth off of him, letting him go with a pop. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. “I ache for you, Jon.”

He couldn’t take it any longer. He had to be inside her before he let go in her mouth. “Sansa, baby, up, up. I need inside you.”

“But--”

“I can’t wait,” he said hoarsely and bent down to help her to her feet. He propped her up on the table. 

She giggled as he rid himself completely of his jeans and boxers. “Did I make you mad for me, Jon?”

“Yes,” he breathed as he pulled her closer. He kissed her hard and deep. 

“Jon,” she whispered. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything,” he said as he moved the strap of material covering her pussy to the side. 

She moaned as he slid two fingers inside her and gripped his shoulders. “Jon, I love you.”

Jon pumped her with his fingers for a few strokes and then rubbed her clit. She gasped, arching her back and moaning his name. 

“I’m going to enter you now. You’re so wet, sweetheart...you’re gushing on my hand.”

“Every time I think about you I get wet. I touch myself in bed thinking about - oh! Yessss….”

Jon kissed her hard, pushing his tongue inside her mouth as he pushed inside her slowly, inch by inch. 

“Sansa, it’s my turn to tell you something,” he said hotly against her mouth. 

“Mmm...tell me…”

“I love you.”

She broke into a smile and wound her arms around his neck. “Fuck me, Jon.”

He was all too happy to oblige. As he began to move inside her, he pulled her top down over her breasts and bent his head to take one nipple in his mouth. Her fingers carded through his hair as she thrust her chest up and after sucking her nipple he kissed the space between her breasts and then took the other nipple in his mouth to suck. 

“Jon,” she groaned.

Jon lifted his head and kissed her as he pumped steadily inside her. “Do you remember when you were breastfeeding Tess?”

“Oh, God,” she murmured. “How could I forget?”

He grinned and reached behind her to shove his papers out of the way. “Lay back, baby.” She did and Jon lifted her legs so that they were on his shoulders. 

“You feel so big like this,” Sansa gasped. “Oh God, Jon, fuck me harder.”

Jon sped up his thrusts, watching Sansa’s tits bounce with every thrust, her nipples hard and wet. Her face was flushed, and she bit her lip as little chirps of pleasure escaped her. 

“God, I love you so much,” he said, moving her legs wide now. “You get me so fucking hot, Sansa.”

“Same, baby,” she breathed. “I really do get wet when I think of you..”

He grunted and placed his hand over her mound and used his thumb to stroke her clit. “Cum for me, San...come on…”

“Jon,” she sobbed. ‘Right there right there right--!” She screamed, her back arching off the table. 

Jon let out a roar as he held himself inside her and came. Ecstasy coursed through him and he pulled Sansa up. He slipped out of her and sat down with a thud on the chair behind him and then pulled Sansa onto his lap. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. “What was all that for?”

“Are you complaining?” she asked with an arched brow. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? No. Not at all. Was that inspired by my lecture at the school?”

She nodded and scratched his beard under his chin with her nails lightly. “Yeah. It got me thinking while I was sitting there watching all those girls and boys fawn all over you.”

“Oh?” His grin was mischievous. 

“It made me think about how it all began with us and I just kind of wanted to...recreate it. But with me as the young girl coming onto the older and distinguished hot criminal investigator…”

“Jesus, if the tables had been turned I wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

“I didn’t stand one either, ya know,” she reminded him. 

“You resisted pretty well for a while.”

“Trust me. I was a goner the whole time.”

He grinned and drew her head down so he could kiss her. “Let’s go to bed, my naughty little vixen. We haven’t used the handcuffs in a while…”

She laughed and jumped off his lap and ran off to the bedroom. Jon leapt to his feet and chased after her. 

Paperwork could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I left some little nuggets for future installments in this story... ;)


End file.
